Somewhere in the Forest
by Unknown Pain
Summary: Who knew that Egg Hunting would be so much fun? “How can you say that when you haven’t even unwrapped it?” “The paper didn’t look so good to me.” “Red is your favorite color!” “I know, but the heart patterns made me sick.” Stupid legends. NxM ONESHOT


**Written by –** Unknown Pain.

**Disclaimer –** I'd never _ever_ own Gakuen Alice. And if I did? You'd all bow to me. ; ]

**Somewhere in the Forest**

Dedicated to:  
_zagogay_  
**Because you always make me laugh and smile when I need it.**

-Unknown Pain-

* * *

It was a beautiful, calm morning. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly and giving off its warmth as it always did. The birds were chirping happily and already greeting the wonderful day. It was a beautiful, calm morning, until…

"NATSUME!!"

The children who were still sleeping during their first period off were suddenly wide awake because of the loud scream; some even fell off their beds.

Other kids who were calmly walking down the hallway stopped in an instant. They looked around amongst their peers, hoping to discover what was causing the loud, angry and yet scary sound. Some even pointed to each other and asked if they caused it or if they knew something about it. But they all shrugged and shook their heads.

"NATSUME!! YOU PERVERT!!" There was the scream again!

Everyone who heard the ruckus blinked. They stared bluntly ahead and their eyes widened as they recognized the voice. Then they sighed, mumbling things like, "What did he do now?" and "What happened this time?" They continued with what were they were busy with, ignoring what just happened.

The deadly scream came from behind the door of class B. The instigator of that scream was none other than the seven-year-old Mikan Sakura, who was glaring daggers at a raven-haired boy around her age.

He stared at her calmly with his beautiful yet piercing crimson eyes. His eyebrow bounced up. "What?" Mikan felt her blood boiling. Her face started to heat up out of anger. "'What?' Natsume… y-you… H-how many times do I have to tell you that you can't take a look at my panties?!" she screamed, almost falling over her own words because of talking so quickly.

The said boy, Natsume Hyuuga, shrugged nonchalantly and snorted. "I don't remember you telling me that, polka-dots."

Mikan's big, amber eyes widened. Oh, no he didn't. He _did not_ just call her that. The little girl's fists clenched as she trembled furiously. Her face turned red in an instant out of embarrassment and anger.

He really had a death wish.

Their classmates were watching them silently from their seats, sweat dropping. They sighed dismally and decided to stay out of this one. Really, it was always the same story with those two, they thought, somewhat annoyed about it.

Just when Mikan opened her mouth to insult Natsume as much as she could, the door of the classroom opened and a cheerful man walked (almost skipped) in, whistling a soft yet cheerful tune.

"Good morni—!"

"NARUMI-SENSEI!!"

Narumi, the said man and the teacher of the class, was hugged by Mikan. She was on the verge of tears. Narumi blinked at the seven-year-old. "What's the matter, Mikan?" he asked as he placed his hand on her head. The sobbing girl looked up at him and said, "N-Natsume is being a pervert again!"

Narumi turned his gaze from Mikan to the raven-haired boy, who was glaring dangerously behind his bangs. Ignoring the dangerous aura Natsume was emitting, he asked him, "Is that true, Natsume?"

Natsume scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Don't believe what she's saying; she's only seven."

Mikan pointed a finger at him angrily. "Hey! You're seven too!"

"So? I'm older."

"… Stupid Natsume!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down you two," the blonde male interrupted. He chuckled under his breath, finding it somewhat cute. "There's no need to fight. Now go to your seats."

Sighing, Mikan did what she was told and sat down beside a short, crow-black haired girl who was her best friend; Hotaru Imai. Hotaru didn't even pay attention to her auburn-haired friend. Natsume sat down beside his best friend Ruka Nogi, who had golden blond hair and a white rabbit sleeping on his shoulder. The blonde boy noticed that Natsume was beginning to get into a bad mood, so he decided not to bother him now.

When it was silent in the classroom, Narumi started and got more students to pay attention. "Okay, now, do any of you kids know what day it is today?" he asked, his hands on his hips.

It was silent for a while before a boy stood up and yelled, "Friday!"

Narumi laughed but shook his head. "Yes, today is Friday but actually, that's not what I meant. Today is a special day. Does anyone know why?"

The silence echoed again before a girl jumped excitedly from her seat, almost shouting, "Yes, I know sensei! Today's Easter!"

Many kids gasped in surprise. They whispered about it to their classmates, already getting excited. Some even hit their foreheads because they forgot about it and others just stayed silent.

Narumi nodded his head, smiling. "Indeed! And that's why I want to go Egg Hunting!" Mikan's big eyes lit up. "Egg Hunting?" She clasped her hands together.

The blonde male ran his hands through his long hair before crossing his arms. "Yup! But it's not a normal Egg Hunt." Everyone looked at him with curiosity, wondering what he meant. "I've hidden a total of fifty wrapped eggs in the woods. But that's not all. I've also hidden a _special_ egg in the woods. Whoever finds the special egg wins."

This made everyone more excited than they already were. Narumi grinned and turned from the excited Mikan, who was currently rambling to Hotaru about how much she wanted to find the special egg so that she could win, to the raven-haired Natsume who was just looking back at him, his eyebrow raised.

"But then, how can we recognize the special egg?" Ruka suddenly asked, with his ocean-blue eyes turned to Narumi's amethyst ones.

Narumi chuckled and held up his finger. "The special egg is way bigger than the normal eggs. It's also pink with heart patterns on it."

Mikan silently squealed. "I so want that egg!" she yelled cheerfully. Hotaru raised her black eyebrow. "What are you so excited about? It's just a stupid egg." Mikan pouted. "But it's a special egg, Hotaru. A _special_ egg! I really hope I'll find it."

From the back of the classroom, the silent crimson-eyed boy was watching the cheerful auburn-haired girl. He heard her say how much she wanted to have that egg and it made him think for a while. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he found his blonde friend Ruka looking at him. "Hey, we're going together, right?" Ruka asked with a sweet smile.

Natsume looked at him for a moment before turning his dark eyes to Mikan. He thought for a bit and turned his attention back to his best friend. "No," he said shortly, making Ruka blink. "I'm going alone." He stood up.

Ruka looked at him. "Uh, if that's what you want…" he replied, not knowing what Natsume had in mind.

Natsume nodded once and then left the classroom, leaving his confused friend behind.

* * *

Mikan sobbed silently as she wandered through the woods, alone. "Stupid Hotaru…" she mumbled under her breath, her eyes fixed on the muddy ground. "I don't want to go Egg Hunting alone…"

Mikan had already been in the woods for almost an hour, searching for the eggs. Actually, it was more like she was searching for the special egg. Hotaru was with her at first too, but she left her to search for the eggs on her own because it was taking too long.

And now, Mikan was wandering all alone through the woods without knowing where the special egg was.

She looked up at the trees; who knows? Maybe Narumi hid them there?

Suddenly, without looking where she was going, she bumped into someone and fell on the ground with a loud shriek. Mikan rubbed her forehead, twitching in pain while she heard someone curse under their breath.

Mikan suddenly jumped up, embarrassed at what just happened. She was ready to apologize until she saw that it was the one and only Natsume whom she bumped into. She blinked. "Natsume…?" She only received a scowl from the boy. "Watch where you're going, polka-dots."

Oh God, not that nickname again.

One of Mikan's amber eyes twitched. "NATSUME, DON'T CALL ME THAT, MEANIE!!"

Natsume covered his ears because of her loud voice and frowned, annoyed.

While Mikan was still busy with yelling at him, Natsume saw something in the bushes from the corner of his eye and turned to it. Ignoring the auburn-haired girl, he walked toward it to get a better look. The seven-year-old girl blinked as she saw Natsume walking away and asked, "Natsume? Is something wrong?" The raven-haired boy didn't answer her; he just stared at something.

The little girl blinked some more and then decided to get a look herself. When she stood next to Natsume, her eyes landed on a big wrapped pink egg that was lying in the bushes.

When she saw the heart patterns on it, Mikan gasped in surprise. "Oh my God! It's the special egg!" she yelled, pointing her finger at it. Her pink lips formed a bright smile.

The boy looked at her. His crimson eyes blinked at what she just said before his eyes widened; just for a split second.

Then Natsume saw that Mikan wanted to grab it, to his dismay. He'd make sure that he'd be the one to take the egg.

He reached out to grab the egg as quickly as possible, causing him to touch Mikan's fingers. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise and she withdrew her hand.

Natsume looked at her and saw the girl's face turning a red color of embarrassment. She suddenly found the grass really interesting. The boy raised his raven brow before rolling his eyes and taking this opportunity to claim the egg as his.

The amber-eyed girl gasped in shock as she watched him grab the egg and walking away soon after. "H-hey!" she tried to call him but Natsume didn't respond; he just kept on walking and left Mikan behind.

She sighed in disappointment and pouted. "Natsume, you meanie… _I_ wanted to have that egg."

* * *

It was already the second day of Easter. The first day everyone found all the eggs from the Egg Hunt except for the special egg. Some thought that somebody must found it and took it, but nobody knew exactly who. They tried to guess but always failed afterwards.

But Mikan knew, though, which made her sad and jealous. Natsume took the egg away from her when she wanted it so badly! He could just give it to her but no, he just had to walk away with it. _Why did he do it anyway?_ the little girl thought. _He doesn't even like Easter!_

It was already eight PM and Mikan was lying in her pajamas on her bed, pouting into her orange pillow before sighing sadly. _Ah well, maybe next time I'll get more luck._

Suddenly, the seven-year-old heard a knock on the door. She looked up and blinked in confusion; who would visit her at this late hour? It was already bed time.

After hearing more knocks on the door, only this time louder, she slowly got up from bed and opened the door, finding Natsume standing in front of her. Mikan's eyes widened. _What is Natsume doing here?_

The raven-haired kid was silently staring at the floor with his hands behind his back; he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Natsume?" Mikan confusedly began, her eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" When Natsume didn't answer her and only stared down the floor, she started to get worried and thought that something really happened. "Natsume?" she repeated with a hint of concern in her voice.

Natsume bit his lip. With his forehead creased in concentration, he finally looked up and before the girl could do anything he pushed something in her hands. His crimson eyes fell back on the floor. "Happy Easter," he almost grunted at her. He walked away quickly and didn't give her any time to respond.

Mikan watched him walk away, not knowing what just happened. She blinked again in confusion and turned her amber eyes to the big, pink wrapped egg she was holding in her hands. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "It's the special egg!" she yelled, but then covered her mouth with one of her hands. She looked around the hallway, hoping that she didn't wake anyone up and she slowly closed her door.

She sat down on her bed, her eyes locked on the Easter egg she was holding. Mikan touched the heart patterns on it and couldn't help but frown a little in confusion; she didn't really understand why Natsume just gave her the egg.

But then, she let a small giggle escape her lips as her cheeks turned into a soft pink color. She smiled at the egg.

"Thank you… Natsume."

* * *

**_Eight years later:_**

"Stay away from me,"

Natsume cockily raised his eyebrow, the corners of his lips curling up into a seductive smirk soon afterward. "What?"

Mikan frowned deeply at him. "I saw the way you were looking at my skirt, Natsume, and I know what you're thinking. Your plan is _not going to work_."

Natsume rolled his dark eyes and shrugged. "Whatever," he told her in his usual low voice as he opened the door to their classroom.

As soon as he took one step in the room he was surrounded by squealing girls; fan-girls to be exact. His eye twitched in disgust as his fan-girls greeted him a good morning and asked him if he could sit with them.

The raven-haired lad was already fifteen years old and in those eight years he grew into a tall, good-looking teen; his raven hair got longer and messier, giving him more of a bad-boy look. His eyes were darker and sharper, yet also warmer than when he was just a little kid.

The girls started to notice him more than when he was little, and when he was only eleven he got his own fan club. When he turned thirteen, he was already known as the hottest boy in the school.

Mikan, who was standing behind the teen, laughed before slipping away through the crowd. Natsume frowned at her as she got out of the crowd and headed to her best friend Hotaru.

In those eight years, Mikan turned from a little, chubby, bubbly seven-year-old into a pretty, slender teen. She wasn't as popular as Natsume was, but she sure had some boys who were secretly in love with her, and her friends and other people admired her more.

"Don't you have to help your little boyfriend?" her best friend Hotaru Imai asked with a raised eyebrow. Mikan sent her a glare as she sat down beside her, feeling her face heating up all of a sudden. "Funny," she managed to spat.

Hotaru ignored her and fixed her amethyst eyes on the crimson-eyed teen who managed to escape out of the noisy crowd. Sighing, Natsume shoved his hands into his jean pockets and walked to his seat in the back of the classroom while still being followed by his (annoying, if I may add) fan-girls.

He caught a glimpse of the two girls when he passed their seats from the corner of his eyes.

When he saw the auburn-haired girl frowning deeply at him, he couldn't help but smirk.

He sat down in his seat and received a smile from Ruka. "Glad you survived," he said. Natsume ran his fingers through his messy locks.

"Yeah."

Mikan rolled her eyes and looked away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Damn, my wish of him not surviving didn't come true," she told Hotaru with a sigh. Mikan only received an annoyed look though.

"Your wishes never come true, Mikan."

"Hey, that's not—!"

"Happy Easter, everyone!" a voice said out of nowhere, and within seconds Narumi excitedly skipped into the classroom. Everyone stared at him if he was just some sort of idiot, especially when they saw that he was wearing bunny ears on his head.

"Are you all ready for Egg Hunting?" he asked his class cheerfully.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at him. Did he just say Egg Hunting? Natsume's eyes narrowed at the blonde teacher. He growled, "Egg Hunting…?"

Narumi replied with an excited nod, his lips still forming a bright smile.

"Forget it."

"What?"

"Do I look like a three-year-old to you? I'm not going to search for some stupid chocolate eggs that you hid somewhere in the woods. I'm not crazy, you stupid gay teacher."

"Natsume, don't be so mean to Narumi!" Mikan scolded and frowned at the raven-haired teen, who just scoffed in annoyance. "It sounds fun to do it again." She smiled at the teacher, who sighed in relief.

"Good." He, Natsume noticed, looked pretty relieved; it was like he had something in mind and was afraid that it would fail. He raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

Brushing his fingers through his blond locks, Narumi placed his hands on his hips. "Well, what do you guys think?" he asked, smiling. Everyone looked at each other as silence echoed, wondering what they would say.

But then some began to nod and smile. "Yeah, it would be fun!" Meanwhile their other classmates said, "It's better than doing school work."

Narumi's smile grew wider as everyone agreed with his idea of Egg Hunting. "Okay," he started. "I don't know if you still remember, but—"

* * *

"Stupid transvestite," Natsume growled to himself as he wandered through the woods. "How old does he think I am?" The male sighed in frustration, flipping his messy bangs backwards. "And again, there's a stupid special egg. What the hell is wrong with him?"

He was silent for a moment with his eyebrow raised, before he slapped his forehead; he couldn't believe that he was actually talking to _himself_.

His frown only grew deeper in annoyance. He blamed his teacher for all this.

His dark eyes scanned everything around him, hoping for some luck to find an egg so he wouldn't waste his time here in the woods.

When he looked ahead of him again, he saw someone heading to his direction. Natsume raised a raven brow before he narrowed his eyes a little to see the person better. When they skipped closer to him, he saw that it was Mikan, humming a soft tune.

Mikan stopped as her eyes landed on the male and she raised her eyebrow. "Natsume? What are you doing here?" she asked him, only receiving a short shrug. "Wasting my time," he replied.

"Didn't you find any eggs yet?"

"Does it look like I found any eggs?"

"… No."

"Well, there's your answer."

Mikan rolled her amber eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Whatever."

Natsume crossed his arms, raising his other brow at her. "You?"

This made Mikan give him a cheerful smile and nod happily. "Yup!" she beamed. "I already found five eggs!" She pointed at the bag that was hanging over her shoulder. Natsume sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe you actually agreed to do this kind of childish thing."

The girl frowned at him. "Stop complaining, Natsume. It's fun if you give it a try."

"Right."

She sighed; this conversation was getting them nowhere. She wanted to walk away, but then she noticed that Natsume was all alone. The auburn-haired girl blinked. "Hey, isn't Ruka with you?"

Natsume shook his head, slightly annoyed. "That witch who you call a friend dragged him with her to go Egg Hunting because she was hungry and she didn't want to go alone."

Mikan couldn't help but feel offended about it. "So that's why she didn't want to go with me…" she replied, forehead creased. Natsume only shrugged as his answer.

Suddenly a silence between the two teens popped up; an awkward silence. They both didn't know what to say or what to do anymore. After deciding that to be the first one to walk away was the best option, Natsume shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

When he passed her, Mikan felt a little tug on her bag of eggs. She blinked but decided to ignore it and turned around. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice a bit higher than before.

"Away from you." She heard his short answer.

Mikan couldn't help but pout at his comment and sighed soon after. Then her eyes fell on one of Natsume's hands, which he just put back in his pocket. She frowned when she saw a glimpse of yellow paper.

_Did he just…? _she thought. She looked at her bag that was now open. She knew for sure that _she_ didn't open it. Her forehead furrowed deeply in anger and annoyance as a name popped up in her head.

Her angry eyes turned to the walking raven-haired male, and she shouted at the top of her lungs, "NATSUME!!" She clenched her fists while Natsume frowned in annoyance and peered over his shoulder to find her heading toward him with a rapid speed. "You stole one of my chocolate eggs!"

The male twitched at this and decided to escape as he saw black aura appearing around her.

"Hey, don't you dare to run away from me!" Mikan yelled loudly as Natsume dashed away. "Give me back my egg! Find your _own_, you cheater!"

Natsume frowned as he saw that the angry teen was getting closer and his pace quickened. So did Mikan's; she was not going to lose because of _him_ and his childish acts.

After some long minutes of running, Mikan finally caught Natsume by passing him as he grew tired. She grabbed his arm to stop him from running but the male pulled his arm back with some strength, causing the auburn-haired female to trip along with the other teen.

Natsume fell flat on his face on the muddy ground while Mikan just fell on her knees; they both flinched in pain.

The male's dark eyebrows furrowed deeply in anger and annoyance as he stood up, spitting some mud out of his mouth while wiping his dirty face with his sleeve. Mikan started to moan softly in pain as she looked at her knees when she stood up. After looking at her bruises, she sighed with relief; luckily, there wasn't any blood. She wiped off the dirt with her hands.

She stopped as she felt someone glaring daggers at her and turned to where they came from, seeing Natsume surrounded by black aura. Her eyebrow twitched at that. "W-what…?" she asked carefully.

Natsume still had his dark, angry gaze focused on her. "Watch where you're going, idiotic polka-dots," he almost growled at her.

Mikan pointed a finger at him angrily, narrowing her eyes at him. "WHAT?!" she almost screamed. "You're the one who stole my egg! So blame yourself, not me, you bastard!"

Natsume covered his ears and his expression turned even darker. "Don't yell, you idiot."

"Give me back my egg!"

"No. I'm hungry."

"NATSUME!!"

"Seriously, my ears will bleed if you keep shouting like that."

Mikan was now trembling out of anger, her face red; she was _so_ going to kill him. "Look for your own damn eggs. This one is mine; _mine_!"

Natsume quirked an eyebrow after he calmed down a bit. "I don't see any eggs around here, do you? So I guess I'm going to keep this one." He showed her the yellow egg, his lips curled up into a smirk before he put it back in his pocket.

Mikan gritted his teeth. Cursing him the best she could in her thoughts, she scanned everything around her, hoping to find a little egg; she wasn't going to lose because of him. No. This time, she thought, he was going to lose because of _her_.

The dark-haired male raised another eyebrow as he watched the other teen look around like she was in a hurry. "What are you doing…?" he asked her with a low voice, getting tired of watching her.

"Trying to get my egg back," she spat back while still trying to find an egg for him so she could get her _own_ egg back. This made him roll his eyes, slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, Mikan's amber eyes stopped on a big, red egg that was covered under some leaves and mud to keep it hidden. Mikan brightened, relieved that she actually found one. She pointed a finger at it's direction happily. "Look!" she exclaimed.

His crimson orbs scanned his surroundings. "Look where?" he asked her when he couldn't find anything. A hint of confusion was in his voice.

"There!"

"Where?"

The female rolled her eyes in annoyance, sighed and walked to him. Natsume's piercing eyes slightly widened as her soft yet warm hands touched his cheek. It was first gentle, until she tightened the grip and made him look at the egg so he could see it. Natsume gave her a dark look from the corner of his eyes. A normal boy would blush furiously at this, but the dark-haired male was too annoyed and angry to do so.

Mikan looked at him and gave him a little smile. "Do you see it?" Natsume looked around for a moment until his orbs stopped on the same egg Mikan was seeing. Sighing, he nodded as an answer.

The girl let him go and said, "Take that one and give mine back." She shot him a frown. Natsume only shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever." He was starting to get enough of this, so he decided to give her the egg back and grab the other one instead.

Throwing the yellow egg at the girl, of which she easily caught, he went to the spot where the other one lay.

After she put the egg back in her bag she looked up at Natsume, who was looking at the red egg he was holding in his hand. He had his eyebrow raised. "This one probably would taste better," he said bluntly. Mikan narrowed her gaze at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He scanned the egg. "Nothing," he told her as he threw the egg back on the ground. Mikan stared at it before she furrowed her forehead at him. "Hey!" she began. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Throwing that egg on the ground might break it!"

"I threw it away because it didn't look so good to eat, and besides, it's just an egg. So chill."

Mikan walked to him with her hands on her hips. As she stood in front of him she said, "How can you say that when you haven't even unwrapped it?" Natsume shrugged and said in a nonchalant tone, "The paper didn't look so good to me."

"Red is your favorite color!"

"I know, but the heart patterns made me sick."

Mikan sighed to calm herself down, massaging her temples slowly. "I can't believe you…" she mumbled under her breath before her eyes turned to him and she pointed at the big egg. "Pick up the egg, _now_." This was all bringing her to an incredibly bad mood.

Natsume was staring at her because of the fact that she was ordering _him_ to pick up the egg; a _stupid_ egg. She was acting like it was a living being and it annoyed him. "No."

Mikan shot him an angry scowl but because she was getting tired of this she decided to ignore it and pick it up her own. She sighed deeply in frustration and slowly knelt down, reaching her hand out to grab the egg.

Meanwhile, Natsume's eyes were locked on her with slightly creased eyebrows. He saw that she was getting tired of this, that she felt bad about it… and that was his fault. He didn't really mean to make her feel like that; he was just playing around with her, that's all. But it looked like he went too far. Again.

The raven-haired lad sighed deeply in frustration. Brushing his hand through his raven locks, he knelt down and reached out for the egg too.

They both slightly (yes, even Natsume) jumped when their warm fingers touched each other; but they didn't withdraw their hands. Instead, they just stared at them; Mikan's eyes were wide and her cheeks were turning red while Natsume just stared at them calmly. And truth to be told, he wasn't feeling so calm at all.

Their eyes were fixed on the egg with their hands still on it, fingers still touching and not daring to look at one another.

Suddenly, after a long, awkward silence between the two teenagers, Natsume blinked as something popped up in his head.

_It wa__s just like that day…_

He couldn't help but glance from the corner of his eyes at the other teen beside him; she was still staring. But she was blinking and wondering about something; as though something had just come to her mind. Suddenly, her cheeks turned into a deeper color and her lips formed into a shy smile.

This made Natsume's lips curl up into a half smile-half smirk. "You remember it too, huh?" he told her with his eyes locked and their hands still touching each other. But then he gently grabbed her hand.

Mikan was a bit surprised at this but smiled at what he did and turned to him, still blushing. "Strangely enough, I do."

"Even that I took the egg with me?"

"You mean that you _stole_ it from me? Yeah, I still remember that."

He rolled his crimson eyes, and his smirk widened. "Even that I _gave_ you the egg _back_ a day later?" He said it like that on purpose.

Her smile widened, and slowly she entwined her hand with his. "Yes; how can I forget that?"

* * *

Serina sighed and wiped some stray locks away from her face to get a better look at the crystal ball she was holding. She sighed again at what she was seeing and leaned backward, her back pressing against the brown cushion of the couch she was sitting on. "Seriously, Narumi. I can't believe you did that."

Narumi stood behind the coffee table, in front of the female with his amethyst orbs on Serina's crystal ball. He gave a small smirk at what the ball was showing him. "Can't I play cupid for once?" he asked innocently, looking up to her.

Serina creased her eyebrows, finding it a bit childish. "Playing cupid on Easter isn't exactly right; cupids are for Valentine's Day, Narumi. Remember?"

He shrugged, sat down next to her and fixed his eyes on the crystal ball again. It clearly showed Natsume leaning closer to Mikan with their hands still entwined and pressing his lips gently to hers. The blonde adult smiled like he had just won the golden trophy. "Who knew that it really would work?"

She looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?"

"You know the legend of the 'special' eggs?" He winked mischievously at her.

"Legend…?"

"Once an individual gives it to another, they'll end up together forever. _That_ legend."

"Of course; the so-called Legend of the Easter Eggs or something like that."

"That's right." Narumi crossed his legs and arms as Serina put her crystal ball away, his eyes closed and smiling proudly. Serina sighed and couldn't help but let her thin lips form a smile, her strict eyes turning to the blonde male. "Why did you choose them?"

Narumi opened his eyes again and was silent for a moment. But then he turned to the woman and shrugged, giving her a small smile. "Actually, I don't know."

"Just coincidence?"

"Nah, not really."

"Then what?" Serina started to get curious.

Narumi snickered proudly yet mischievously at her. "Because… Well, they're just made for each other."

* * *

U-P – Yes, for only seven-year-olds they're talking really fancy and grown up, and bla-bla. I know, so you don't have to tell me that. I wrote it like that because I couldn't write it differently and I prefer it more that way. :) And yes, I know that Easter isn't on Friday and it never will be. I know, I know. But I did it like that or else it wouldn't fit in the story plot. If I just did it on Sunday, the plot would change and I didn't had this one anymore. And I _really_ wanted to keep this plot. So that's my reason. A bit stupid? Hn, probably; but like I care. ; ]

Also, I hate the ending. I actually wanted Narumi to say something else, but because of the fact that I couldn't think of something else I decided to let him say that and keep it that way. Ah well, as long as you guys enjoyed reading this, I'm not complaining at all. xD

Hehe, my first Easter fic; I actually really enjoyed writing this. :) It wasn't that hard to write, because this only took me around ten days to finish it. XD Oh, and btw: I'm still not back from hiatus; I just wanted to upload this because… well, this is an Easter fic after all. And we all know what day it is today, don't we? ;)

I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review, and don't flame.

Happy Easter,  
Unknown Pain.


End file.
